Who's Kisa?
by Renesmee Mika Cullen
Summary: The jewel is complete, Kagome is betrayed for the final tim by Inuyasha, she leaves unknowinly pregnant with his child, a girl she names Kisa. At a twist of fate Kagome is forced to take Kisa to the fuedal era where she tries to gain acceptiance.
1. Meeting Kisa

DISCLAIMER I do not own Inu Yasha characters or the Lyrics "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. I do lay claim to Kisa.

--

Has anyone ever told you looks can be decieving? For the good or the bad? My name is Kisa, I'm 19 but I look 7 thanks to a wandering preist who cursed me. He said one day I would be too powerful and decided it would be in the best interest of humanity I stayed 7 and my abilities dormant. About 6 months back, I used to live with my mom, my grandmother and uncle who were vactioning somewhere I forgot to ask, thankfully they werent there that night. I've always lived there, in tokyo I mean, but I dont know what to call this village. I'm a quarter inu yokai, I never knew my dad, well I didnt then, mom used to talk about him occasionally but its was topic best avoided. I have my dad's silver hair and eyes, but my moms human ears, I wish I had the doggie ears. I prefer red or pink kimonos over normal clothing mom hated my kimonos it was weird. My mom was the shrine maiden and I was her kid.. Nobody knew about me beside my family, since it would of been so odd since I never aged. Mom started to date this one guy as a way to hopefully giving me a dad, he seemed nice enough until he saw me when leaving he must of added one and one together. He didnt come back around for awhile... until that night. I lost my home, my mom, everything I held dear.

--

_**6 months earlier  
kisa pov**_

I sat humming a song I recently heard, on the side porch, that was hidden from view going through this old photo album of my mom and her friends. I flipped though the pages of photos looking for a picture of him, I've been though over 20 albums. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Flipping another page, looking searching for his face, one so similar to mine, even though I'm stuck in this small form. I began to softly sing the lyrics, while I searched, I didnt know how true the lyrics were to what was about to happen.

Angel of Darkness,  
Angel of Darkness,  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end..

Angel of darkness,  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

**_/I noticed my moms boyfriend walking up the stairs. His black hair flowing, his purple eyes scanning the area, as if he was on a mission of some sorts. I never minded him as he had visited but If I remeber right nobody was allowed to see me. I'm a hanyou, even at a quarter nobody was allowed to see me./_**

When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness will leave behind,  
and I will fight.

The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

_**/I saw him enter the house, but Mom wasnt home, that why I was able to view the albums in peace/**_

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the eternal light,  
until my last breath I will fight( I will fight...)

**/I never knew that she had just gotten home/**

Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

**_Until I heard the gun shots. I stopped singing to watch my mom stambled out of the side door and look at me in pain. I had a black bag that I had to stuff the albums I had to hide them, thinking she was just hurt at me sneaking looks again. Boy was I wrong._**

**_--_**

**_Hello Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic in years please be nice thanks 3 Please Review. I'm working on the other chapters now._**

**_Renesmee 3_**


	2. Run Away

Disclaimer - I dont own Inuyasha or the characters. I lay claim to Kisa.

_Previously -_

_Until I heard the gun shots. I stopped singing to watch my mom stambled out of the side door and look at me in pain. I had a black bag that I had to stuff the albums I had to hide them, thinking she was just hurt at me sneaking looks again. Boy was I wrong._

--

"Mom?!" I said but she hushed me, I felt a little guilty that I was going through the albums again and I knew it hurt her. But I noticed the scent of blood.

"We have to run, we have to go, please dont let him follow us. Come little one." Mom said as she ran and picked me up then ran towards the old well. I could feel the blood flowing from her side, her breaths became gasps and yet I still clung to her. Mom set me down to quickly open the doors and shut them silently. Even in the dark I could see the blood flow down her side and soaking through her shirt and her jeans. Glancing down I saw blood on me. Mom started to yank me towards the well.

"Help me with this Kisa, we have to keep it low, so he wont hear." Mom whispered to me calmly. To calmly to me. I was able to pop off the lip from the well. There was a latter going down into its dark depths.

"Go down Sweetie, dont worry its dry." Mom whispered gently I climbed down the rungs and got to the bottom. Mom followed slowly, somehow she got the lid back on.

As she landed she winced in pain, "Kisa, sweetie grab onto the well sides and jump ok? I'll do it too..." As she said it we could hear the well shrine doors slam open and hurried steps followed with some cursing. We both looked up then at each other as we jumped and the man opened the well's lid as we dissapeared.

The air was different more clear, unlike the stuffy air of the shrine. Mom leaned against the wall gasping in pain grasping her wound to try and stop the blood but no luck. I watched her blood flow over her fingers. "Mom? What happened? Is it safe to go home?" I whispered, she looked down at me, such a safe look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kisa, until we find your father you may never go back home, he might still be there." she said and looked up "Kisa, help me up to the top ok? You remember the stories I've told you? About the village and my friends? about your father? and how we could never see them because they lived far away?" I simply nodded and she continued "This is where they live."

I helped mom up the well wall, I was very strong for being so little mom only had to hug my waist and I got her out in 5 miutues. She sat on the ground for a few minutes then got up and started to stagger towards the village I would support her when needed. I wish I wasnt cursed. We got to the edge of the village even in the dark of the night I could see clearly, a dark haired man, young maybe 16 took at us in shock. As he neared us, he could see mom's injuries.

"Miss?! Are you ok?" he said as he ran towards us, my efforts to support her failing he caught mom as she collapsed. She whispered "Miroku?"

"Miss? How do you know my father? I need to get you to Kaede, she'll help you!" he said urgently, panic setting in. He ran towards the building and ran into a hut, yelling "Kaede! Kaede! Help!" Even in this world I have a feeling I'll be ignored. I walked up to the house silently and peered thought the mat door, a old woman had ripped open moms shirt peering at the bloody mess that was once her side. I watched them try to stop the bleeding but I knew it was too late. My mom was going to die even if they stiched her up she was bleeding internally and when shes gone I'll be all alone..

"Kagome, who did this to ye?" Kaede spoke softly "Ye wounds I've never seen before"

Mom looked at her sadly "Him, he was reborn in my time." she glanced, looking paler by the second around then spoke "Where is she? My baby? My Kisa?" Both the young man and Kaede looked at mom odd.

"Hoshi? Was there a child with Kagome?" Kaede looked at the man who thought quickly then replied "Yes, there was dear god I left the girl in the clearing!" Mom started to get up so I knew it was time to show up and ask whats going on.

"Mommy?" I whispered my mom turned her head and grin holding her arms out as if wanting to hug me. I quickly ran to her side and kneeled ignoring their gasps. "Mommy? Why did that scary spider guy hurt you?" She looked at me with surprise and I continued "yes, mommy I saw his shoulder, why did he hurt you? Please dont die mommy..." she looked at me sadly, she knew I saw the truth. I knew she was fading away fast.

"Kisa, baby. Dont you be sad ok? Dont you cry and you have to be strong ok? You remeber the picture book?" I nodded rapidly trying to hold back my tears "Kisa do you have it?" I nodded again "Good then you dont have to go back there." she hugged me to her good side and hummed my lullaby and I dirfted to sleep. --

Kagomes point of view

After I knew Kisa was fast asleep I looked at Kaede. "Kaede, where is Inu Yasha? What happened after I left?"

Kaedes look sadly at me "Inu Yasha married my sister, they have a son and daughter, Taiso and Sakura. Ye have met Sango's and Miroku's eldest son Hoshi," she geustured to Hoshi then continued "They have twin girls, Sango and Miroku live in Sango's old village. Shippo will be returning shortly he went to the river for some fowl." Kaede glanced at Kisa "Kagome when did ye have this child?"

I smirked at her "Shockingly 18 years ago. A visiting priest cursed her when she was 7 and shes looked like this since then... My poor little Kisa, I'm so sorry." I said as I rubbed her back. "Inu Yasha is her father, I wasnt going to come back but he attacked us and I had no choice." We heard whistling and I saw the mat door open. A young man with long orange hair tied up in a pony tail in a farmers kimono, his long tail twitched, his face turned excited then gravely serious as he looked down at me and he whispered that I could barely hear him "Kagome?"

I tried to answer but noticed how hard it was getting to see and even talk, I must be losing to much blood. "Hi Shippou, long time so see, I'm sorry to have you see.. me .. like this..." my mind began to dim as sleep slowly kept up on me.

"K.. Ka... Kagome?? What happened?" he said heartbrokenly to me as he bought across the floor to where I lay picking me up and setting me in his lap.

"Shippou, Naraku was reborn in my time. I dont have much time left I'm so sorry," I whispered slowly, my vision was getting dimmer and it was getting harder to breathe, Kaede and Shippou started to cry." Please dont cry it'll be ok honest" I tried smiling for them but it didnt work then I continued. "but please take care of Kisa for me I explained a little to Kaede. Please dont take her back to the well, he'll kill her too. I... I.." my vision was gone but I could tell Shippou agreed with the promise of taking care of my little Kisa, my poor little girl. I knew my heart was stopping. It was to late for me but at least Kisa was safe, so I'll put on my final smile and fade away in Shippous arms.

--

**_Thanks for reading please review. Sorry I'm not much of a Kagome fan or Kikyo fan. I was thinking about pairings. I know these are going to be on the short side._**

**_Renesmee_**


End file.
